moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozharan Dawnfold
Ozharan Dawnfold, is a successful Blood Elf magister, business-owner and father. Born and living within Silvermoon City with his wife and two children working within his own library and taking part of events of political interest as part of the Magisters. =Description= ---- Ozharan is at an average height and weight for his age, having a less prominent build in terms of musculature. His hair grows reddish, although is slowly greying with age expectedly but is also kept nicely. Ozharan is often seen dressed in robes of a higher-quality range of production, with a book often at his side and reading glasses upon his face for his not-so-great vision. =History= ---- Being born as a singular child, Ozharan enjoyed a simpler life with his parents who made a decent buck within their kingdom. Ozharan had developed a stark and persistent interest in the arcane over his childhood, desperately trying to learn of it whenever he could which lead to a proficient education within one of his kingdom's established academies. Ozharan spent most of his younger years within the educational fields, studying Conjuration and other similar classes to it. It was also here he had met Elyria, his future love. The two had quite the bond over their education and were often seen studying together. Soon came the graduation of the two, and their relationship continued to blossom until marriage. Besides his flowering relationship, Ozharan had continued on with his will of becoming Magister. As more increments of time had occurred and passed, Ozharan would eventually gain his place within the Magisters. He began to oversee smaller political matters of Silvermoon City with his peers, which lead to quite the income for him and his partner. This pride-building accomplishment lead to the creation of Cenderis and Faldrith Dawnfold, the unexpected twins. Ohzaran choose to raise his children quite strictly, and was often seen out of the house dealing with his duties as Magister. He had wanted to raise his children on the same path he had followed in his life, becoming magi of the arcane. Cenderis, as known had developed well alongside his educational influence although her twin brother had not. Choosing to be of the blade instead, which formed an un-needed gap between the father and son. Soon enough, more recent events would transpire and Ozharan would continue to perform his job, developing different opinions of the happenings. He had internally disliked the joining with the Horde, viewing most of the races within unclean and too brutish for his liking. Despite this, he continued to build his income, eventually putting it towards opening of a Library to aid in his side-hobby of reading. One strong moment for Ozharan since then was the disappearance of his son Faldrith during the defence of Silvermoon against the Undead Scourge and to this day still does not know if he had perished or not. =Personality= ---- Outside of his workplace, Ozharan is quite the closed-off individual often taking part in a lavish lifestyle with his riches. He is quite stuck-up during many instances, choosing to not deal with those 'below him' or with many matters outside his city. Despite this, he has developed a close bond with his daughter who he clearly prefers over his disliked son, damaging his relationship in his later years. Ozharan chooses to lean on the realist side with his views on life, often choosing not to sugar coat many things. He is also quite flexible socially and performs well with his acquired skills of business. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Magisters Category:House of Dawnfold